


Коварные андроиды

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Канон!вёрс с андроидами [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: — Ричи, ты что, спишь?Диод Ричарда сменил цвет с голубого на жёлтый и обратно.— Ричи-и-и... вста-а-авай! Будильник звонит.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Канон!вёрс с андроидами [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Коварные андроиды

— Ричи, ты что, спишь?

Диод Ричарда сменил цвет с голубого на жёлтый и обратно.

— Ричи-и-и... вста-а-авай! Будильник звонит.

Ричард как ни в чём не бывало продолжил листать новостную сводку и делать для Гэвина закладки в его планшете, отмечая самое важное.

Гэвин нашарил рукой надрывающийся будильник и вырубил его не глядя, с первой попытки.

Ричард посмотрел на происходящее с осуждением, но решил сначала сварить кофе, а потом уже заниматься спасением просыпающих третий раз за неделю.

К тому моменту, когда он вернулся в спальню, Гэвин успел окончательно окуклиться в одеяле. 

Ричард протянул руку и осторожно тронул его за плечо.

— Гэвин, будильник прозвонил десять минут назад.

Гэвин завозился, потёрся носом о руку Ричарда, произнёс что-то, больше всего напоминающее «бля... ом-ном-ном», и перевернулся на другой бок.

В такие моменты Ричард ощущал острую нехватку резервного цвета диода, которому можно было бы присвоить значение «Гэвин Рид». Приходилось ограничиваться фейспалмами.

Ричард сел на край кровати, наблюдая за Гэвином и раздумывая над тем, как тяжело, наверное, быть человеком, а потом всё-таки решил опробовать безотказный способ, который ему посоветовал Коннор.

Он откалибровал тембр своего голоса на пару диапазонов выше нормы и, растягивая гласные на манер Гэвина, когда тот пытался развести его на какую-нибудь непристойность во внеурочное время, нараспев произнёс:

— Гэви-и-ин, ты спишь? Гэви-и-ин... вста-а-авай!

Гэвин заполошно подскочил на кровати, пытаясь одновременно выпутаться из одеяла и протереть глаза.

— Жестянка, что с тобой? — Он обхватил лицо Ричарда ладонями и встревоженно заглядывал в глаза. — Система слетела? Чем помочь?

— С добрым утром, дорогой мой кожаный мешок! — Ричард довольно ухмыльнулся: способ Коннора показал себя эффективным. Не то чтобы Ричард собирался пользоваться им на постоянной основе — резкое пробуждение могло негативно сказаться на здоровье или настроении Гэвина. — У тебя полчаса на сборы, чтобы мы оказались в участке вовремя. — И невесомо поцеловал Гэвина в уголок губ.

Гэвин обессиленно упал на кровать и застонал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку:

— Грёбаное консервное чувство юмора!

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — Ричард обернулся уже у самой двери, смотря, как Гэвин с мученическим выражением на лице сползает с кровати. — Кофе стынет.


End file.
